This application relates to a converter which utilizes compressed air to provide power to an ionizer associated with an air distributor in an air blow-off assembly.
It is known in the prior art to utilize air nozzles or air amplifiers which direct a large volume of air flow at a part to be cleaned for removing dust or other impurities on the part. Many handling operations for parts generate static. As an example, parts moving on conveyor belts, sliding down chutes, or simply rubbing against one another, generate static. Manual cleaning with tack rags or using a compressed air blow-off to remove dirt may also impart an invisible static charge which attracts or holds more dirt as the part travels along a production line.
In order to address this static problem, the prior art has developed air nozzles and air amplifiers which incorporate an ionizing device that direct charged particles into an air flow in a blow-off system. The charged particles neutralize static charges on the part. In particular, the prior art has developed a system which utilizes an air amplifier consuming a relatively small quantity of compressed air along a wall creating what is known as a "coanda" effect to draw additional air along with the compressed air. The system will often include an ionizing device positioned downstream of the air flow such that the air flow carries the ionized particles towards the surface to be cleaned.
In one common use of such systems, a plurality of such systems are arranged around the body of a vehicle which is to be painted. The several amplifiers and associated ionizing devices neutralize static and, at the same time, remove dirt and dust particles from the vehicle body.
The ionizing device has typically been powered by electric cables connected to a separate power supply generating voltage from five kilovolts to ten kilovolts. These power supplies are normally powered by 110 AC voltage. The large voltage requirements needed by the ionizing device present some challenges.
The prior art systems have been limited in some applications, and have been less efficient than desirable. In particular, the fact that the ionizing devices require relatively high AC voltages to provide the power to operate such ionizers has led to some restriction in the use of such systems in explosive environments. Such explosive environments are often found adjacent vehicle painting locations. The use of high voltage cables and power supplies creates the possibility of electric sparks in the explosive environment. While enclosed power supplies have been proposed, they have not proven practical. Further, the relatively long distances between the several ionizing devices and a power supply has required relatively long lengths of cable to bring power to the ionizing devices. As is known, power loss occurs in any length of electric cable. As such, the efficiency of such systems is reduced.